Book One: Water
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless Fire benders. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope, I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world. (The Big Six Bending AU)
1. Intro: Help me people

**INTRODUCTION**

 _ **Water.**_

 _ **Earth.**_

 _ **Fire.**_

 _ **Air.**_

 _ **My grandmother use to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the avatar kept balance between Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air nomads. But that all changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless fire-benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the fire nations is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation. Leaving me and my brother to look after are tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope, I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.**_

I need your help with this my people. I need to figure out what characters should be what. This is what i've got.

 **Aang** : Jack Frost

 **Katara** : Elsa

 **Sokka** : Kristoff

 **Zuko** : Hiccup

 **Yue** : Rapunzel

 **Suki** : Anna

 **Iroh** : North

 **I will start writing when all you answer, I want you people to be okay with who the characters are. Please tell me right now of what you think of this and if you want to change up who is who, in the reviews please, it's easier. Please and thank you.**

 **See you later.**


	2. The Boy In The Iceberg

**Okay, I recently got into Avatar The Last Airbender and I loved it so much! I want to do the episodes with my favorite characters.**

 **Jack Frost is gonna totally be Aang! Why? Because according to all his powers, he can control Ice (water) Air and Earth. So I was just like Jack's so the Avatar.**

 **Elsa is Katara because of her ice like powers (plus I ship her with Jack)**

 **Hiccup is Zuko because I want him to be, I know it could be Hans since he is a prince but to me that didn't matter.**

 **Sokka is Kristoff because, I don't know, I just nominated him like that. Plus the goofy personalities.**

 **Iroh is now unknown because I thought of North as someone else now.**

 **Yeah, anyway. I want to do this. So please sit back, relax and remember this awesome childhood show that some of us use to watch. Enjoy the amazing 3D animated characters as you favorite childhood ones :3. i'm gonna be doing all of them Book one through three. Things they say is gonna be slightly altered to the characters personality, and I mean slight as in not all the time.**

 **Please do enjoy this, I will.**

 _ **Water, Earth, Fire, Air. My grandmother use to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the avatar kept balance between Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air nomads. But that all changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless fire-benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 300 hundred years have passed and the fire nations is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation. Leaving me and my brother to look after are tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope, I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.**_

Kristoff and Elsa were in a watertribe boat in the south pole, the two were hunting for food. "It's not getting away from me this time," Said Kristoff, determined to catch some fish. His spear was out ready to catch one, his eyes watching the water, looking for any sign of a fish. "Watch and learn Elsa, this is how you catch a fish." Kristoff said. Elsa on the other hand was not paying attention to him. Elsa was watching the water and saw a fish swim by. She took off her glove, she breathed in and out. She redyed herself and slowly moved her left hand up and down repeatedly. A fish surrounded by a bubble of water, floated in the air. "Kristoff! Look!" She swayed her hand around to keep control of it.

"Shh." Kristoff said, not wanting to screw things up with his catch. "Elsa, your gonna scare it away." he whispered. He licked his lips, 'I can already smell it cook'n." On the other hand Elsa was staying control of it, "But Kristoff! I caught one." She said, wanting her brother to know. She brought the fish around to Kristoff, it went above his head. Elsa was just gonna put it in front of him when Kristoff's spear hit the bubble. "Hey!" Elsa said, the bubble popped, the water splashed down on Kristoff and the fish dropped back into the waters, "Hah!" Kristoff yelled out.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked." He said, squeezing out the water from his gloves. Elsa scoffed, "Its not magic, it waterbending and it's-"

"Yeah yeah, the ancient art unique to are culture, blah blah blah..." Kristoff turned his back to Elsa. "Look, i'm just say'n that if I had weird powers," His squeezed out the water from his hair."I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Elsa crossed her arms, "Your calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes mussels at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Elsa smiled, catching Kristoff doing exactly what she said was weird. Kristoff turned to her with a troll face on. The boat then hit some ice, knocking them over slightly. Kristoff looked where they were heading and saw them heading down a stream. It was filled with ice blocks on both sides and heading down to an end. Kristoff grabbed the paddle and started to paddle the boat. He was trying to dodge the ice, but some had crashed into their boat. "Watch out!." Elsa yelled out.

They see two things of ice crashing into each other, blocking their way. "Go left! Go left!" Elsa said, Kristoff tried but then ran into the ice repeatedly while going forward. Then two blocks of ice came in and the one in front moved and crushed their boat. they jumped onto a giant block of ice, Elsa slid all the way to the edge of it and stopped. Her gloved hands were holding onto the rim and her eyes were closed. Once she opened them she slid her body back to were Kristoff was. They were stranded on the ice, with more surrounding them.

"You call that left?" Elsa said, infuriated with the situation. "You don't like my steering, well maybe you should have waterbended us," Kristoff said, he moved his hands around, "out of the ice." Elsa stood up, "So it's my fault." Kristoff puts his hands on his knees. "I New I should have left you home. leave it to a girl to screw things up." Elsa got angry with what Kristoff said.

"You are the most sexist! Immature! Nut-brained! tha- I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" The water started to move with her hands behind her. She was controlling it by her anger. The iceberg behind them cracked. Kristoff didn't want to hear her but he noticed the ice breaking. "Ever sense Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier. The ice started to break more and Kristoff got worried. "Uh...Elsa."

"I even wash all the clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you...Not pleasant!." Elsa swung her arms up behind her and the iceberg cracked again. Kristoff was getting real worried, "Elsa! settle down!." He needed to survive this day! "No! That's it, I'm done helping you! From now on, your on your own!" At the last word the water swished up against the iceberg and three giant cracks ripped through it. Krisoff made a worried sound, Elsa turned around and gasped. She saw the iceberg split in half and came crashing down. It made a wave that swooped the iceberg, that Elsa and Kristoff were on, away from it. Elsa and Kristoff held onto the edge of it, not wanting to fall off. They came to a stop and opened their eyes. "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Elsa."

Elsa got into a realization, "You mean I did that?"

"Yep. Congratulations."

Then a blue light came from under the water. Elsa and Kristoff gasped and moved away from it, the light was growing bigger and bigger. Then a giant ball of ice came out of the water, slightly pushing back the ice they were on. Once the iceberg settled, Elsa stepped closer to see it. Then she noticed something inside it. It looked like a person. Elsa lowered one eyebrow and looked closer. The figure started to glow and and it opened it's glowing eyes. Elsa and Kristoff gasped, startled by the figure in the ice. "He's alive." Elsa reached for Kristoff's weapon, "We have to help." she put up her hood and ran for it. "Elsa! Get back here!" Kristoff panicked. "We don't know," He grabbed his spear."what that thing is." They jumped across the ice blocks in the water, to get to the iceberg. Elsa then strikes the iceberg repeatedly, to try and break it. Then one final strike, wind came out and blew them away. Elsa and Kristoff shielded themselves from the blast. The ice cracked upwards, breaking the ball open. It exploded and a bright light came out, it shot into the sky.

The animal had felt the bright blue energy and awoke. The energy was swirling around it'self. The animals and the siblings are not the only one that saw it. On a viking ship a banished prince saw it too. "Finally," he turned around to his uncle, "Uncle, you realize what this means?"

"I wont get to finish my game?" He was sitting at a table playing a game with elemental cards. "It means my search," He turns to the bright light in the sky. "it's about to come to an end." The uncle sighed, while holding a card in his hand, he put it down. "That light came from a vary powerful source," the Prince said, pointing to it, while it disappeared. "It has to be him." he said, vary hopeful.

"Or it's just the celestial lights," Moving his hands to make more of a affect on what he is saying. "We've been down this road before, Prince Hiccup. I don't want you to get to exited over nothing." the uncle said as he put down his card of Air. He smiled, "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea." Hiccup turned to his uncle, "I don't need any calming tea, I need to capture the Avatar." Then he called out to the person that was running the ship. "Head a course for the light." Hiccup said, pointing to the direction he want's to go in. The uncle up down his Air card as the wind blew around them.

Meanwhile Elsa and Kristoff had shield themselves and now ready to look at what was in front of them. They were scared but defenses must be taken. Kristoff held up his spear, ready to attack anything that comes out. Then when nothing dose, Kristoff lowered the weapon. Then a boy came out from the top of the broken ice. "Stop!" Kristoff said, pointing the weapon at the boy. The light went away as did the boy's glowing eyes and hair. The boy fell, as if wasted of energy. Elsa gasped and went to catch the boy. She caught him just in time before he fell head first onto the ice.

Kristoff then poked at the boys head with the flat end of the spear. Elsa looked at him wanting Kristoff to stop what he is doing. Then once Kristoff did not stop, Elsa slapped the weapon away, "Stop it." Elsa turned the boy around to lie on his back and face them. The boy started to wake, he opened his eyes and saw a girl, he gasped weakly as the wind blew threw the girls hair. "I need to ask you something," he said in a raspy voice.

"What?"

"Please...come closer."

"What is it?"

the boy blinked slowly, he smiled, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Elsa was caught off guard, "Uh...sure, I guess." The boy got up with the wind, the other two were surprised. Kristoff yelped and backed away, he pointed his spear at the boy. "What's going on here?" The boy questioned, looking around. "You tell us." Kristoff said, as Elsa stood up. "How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Kristoff poked the boy with the pointy end of the spear. The boy swatted it away from him, "I'm not sure." he looked around then remembered something, he gasped. He climbed up the ice and slid down the other side. He smiled and jumped on the wind to his pet, "Alfa!" The boy was on its head. "Are you alright?" He went down to were the eyes are, "Wake up buddy." He opened its eye lid. The boy jumped down to the front of his pet. He tried to open it's mouth by the top of it's lips.

Elsa and Kristoff made it around to where the boy was. They looked to see and Kristoff gasped. He didn't expect to see a giant creature sitting there. The boy on the other hand was still trying to wake up his pet. Then when it finally did wake up, it's long tough picked up the boy from the ground. "H-hey your okay." The boy landed on the ground after. The boy turned and hugged it's nose, the creature shook off all the sleep.

"What is that thing?" Kristoff asked.

"This is Alfa, my flying dragon."

"Right, and this is Elsa. My flying sister."

Then the dragon felt something coming, it's nose was twitching. The boy seemed to know what was coming, the boy ducked just in time. The dragon sneezed out a giant amount of snot. Elsa was curled in on herself and then stopped, she looked at her brother. Kristoff was covered in snot and he felt so dirty and icky. He tried every which way to get it off, in the end he was on the ground on all fours. He was scraping his outfit on the ice to try and get everything off. "Don't worry, it'll wash out." The boy said with a smile. Kristoff touched his face and the goo like substance came onto his glove. "grah..." behind him Elsa covered her mouth.

"So...do you guys live around here?" The boy asked. Kristoff pointed his spear at the boy. "Don't answer that." The boy held out his hands in front of him."Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire vikings." Elsa walked in front of him, "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy from the fire vikings," She turned to the boy, "you can tell by that evil," She looked back to her brother, "look in his eye." The boy then made a innocent smile at them.

"The paranoid one is my brother Kristoff." Elsa said, introducing her brother. She turned her gaze to the boy, "You never told us your name." The boy smiled, "I'm-" then he felt a sneeze coming one, "Ah, ah, ahhh...ah, ah...ahhhhhhhchooooooo!" The boy let out a blast of wind and shot up into the air. The two siblings raised their arms up to their faces to block the cold wind. Once it was over, they looked up. They saw the boy slide down the ice and back to were he was before he sneezed. "I'm Jack." He sniffed and smiled. Elsa and Kristoff were a little surprised, "You just sneezed," Kristoff said, "and flew ten feet in the air."

"Really? it felt higher then that." Jack said, looking up. Elsa gasped in realization, "Your an airbender."

"Sure am."

"Giant light beams, flying dragons, airbenders. I think I got midnight sun madness.' Kristoff turned away at the last sentence. "I'm going home to were stuff makes sense." Then he noticed that he's stranded on a broken iceberg.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Alfa and I can give you a lift." Jack offered. He spun of the ground to Alfa's head, then one to were he usually rides. He crosses his legs and sits down. "We'd love a ride, thanks." Elsa runs to the side of it. Kristoff come walking back, "Oh no I am not getting on that snot monster."

Then while Jack helps Elsa get up, she says, "Are hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Kristoff looks at her with a troll face, "you know, before you freeze to death." Kristoff was about to same something when he thought about what choice he had, he sighed. Kristoff ended up choosing to go one the dragon. "Okay! First time flyers hold one tight." Then Jack took the reigns that had in his hands and whipped it, "Alfa yip yip!" The dragon got ready to jump, it got into the air but landed into the water. "Come on Alfa, yip yip!" Kristoff lean on the saddle's edge with his arms crossed. "Wow..that was truly amazing." Elsa gave him a look, more like a glare. "Alfa's just tired. A'little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see." Jack said.

Elsa went to go look at the water, but she saw Jack still looking at her. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked Jack. "O-oh I was smiling?" Jack said, wondering. "Ugh." Kristoff said. Afla continued to swim through the ice burgs.

Meanwhile on the ship, Hiccup was staring out into the distance. The uncle came up from behind. "I'm going to bed now," He yawn, emphasizing he's sleepy. "Yep a man needs his rest." He saw Hiccup didn't do anything, he just stood there, looking into the distance. "Prince Hiccup, you need some sleep. Even if your right and the avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grand father and great grand father all tried and failed."

"Because their honor, didn't hinge on the avatar's capture. Mine does. This cowards three hundred years in hiding is over."

~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~

Jack was lying down, looking up to the sky. Elsa crawled over to the edge of the saddle to face Jack. "Hey." Elsa said, her arms resting on it. "Hey," Jack said, with a smile,"whatcha think'in about?"

"I guess I was wondering, you being an airbender and all...if you had any idea what happened to the avatar." Elsa said. Jack felt a little uncomfortable, "Uh, no. I didn't know him. I mean I knew people that knew him. But I didn't, sorry." Jack ended with a smile. "Okay, just curious. Good night," Elsa said moving away. "Sleep tight." Jack said, he turned around. He crossed his legs and clenched his teeth, that was close.

Everyone went to sleep, including Jack.

 **~~Jack's dream~~**

 _Jack was resting on Alfa when he heard thunder storm. He opened his eyes and quickly sat up, gasping. He saw that he was in storm clouds while he was on Alfa. Lighting strikes and Jack had a hold of the reigns. Jack was screaming as the thunder, lightning and rain were crashing around him. Alfa and Jack were no longer in the sky, they fell under water. Alfa brought them up but a big wave came over them, it pushed them back under. They were drowning under water, Jack lost contentiousness and his hold on the reigns became week. Jack and Alfa sank down and down. Jack was just about to die until his hair and eyes started glowing. With that he slammed his hands together and made a ball of air that quickly turned into ice. The ice trapped both Jack and Alfa._

 _Jack._

 _Jack, wake up!_

 **~~End of the dream~~**

Jack woke up with a gasp. "It's okay." Jack heard Elsa say, he turned his head to look at her. "We're in the village now," Elsa stood up. "Come on get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." Elsa was about to turn away when she saw something on Jack's body. It was blue and looked like tattoos, going up from his arms and down to his feet. Elsa gasped softly. He put of the rest of his cloths and Elsa saw the tattoos go up to neck and possibly past his hair line.

Jack was smiling and was ready to get up when Elsa grabbed his arm. She dragged him out by it, "Whaaaaa." Jack said. Kristoff stopped what he was doing when he saw that Jack was being dragged by Elsa, with the staff in Jack's left hand. Elsa pulled him over to where the village people were. "Jack, this is the entire village."She said, raising her hand to introduce them. "Entire village...Jack."

Jack put his hands together and bowed to them. The elder village people brought their children closer to them. Jack got confused when he saw what they were doing. "Uh...w-why are they all looking at me like that?" Jack asked. "Did Alfa sneeze on me?" Jack said, looking himself over.

"Well no one has seen an Air-bender in hundreds of years, we thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Jack didn't believe what the old woman was saying. "Extinct?"

"Jack, this is my grandmother."

"Call me Gran Gran."

Then Kristoff went up to Jack and grabbed his staff. "What is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Jack held out his hand and the staff came right to him like a magnet. "It's not for stabbing. It's for air-bending." Then all of a sudden air comes out of it and scares Krsitoff. "Magic trick, do it again." A little girl said.

"Not magic, Air-bending. It lets me control the air currents around the staff and fly." Jack said with a big smile. Kristoff had his arms crossed, "You know last time I checked...humans can't fly."

"Check again." Jack got ready to fly into the air, he lifted off into the sky. The village kids were amazed by it. Jack was flying around doing circles and spins. He went right to left and swooped down and back up again. Jack looked down to see everyone's amazed faces. Elsa was smiling as she watch Jack fly above her. Jack's smile was bigger, he closes his eyes and showed his teeth. What ruins it is that he flew right into a tower of snow. Elsa covered her mouth with her gloves and saw that he couldn't get his head out. Once Jack did he fell to the ground and his staff went down with him. Elsa went to see if he was alright. Kristoff gasped. "My watch tower."

Jack was in a pile of snow now, he saw Elsa come running up to him. "That was amazing." Elsa held out her hand for Jack to grab. Jack got up and swirled his staff around, meanwhile Kristoff was seeing if the watch tower was okay. Some snow fell on top if him. Once he popped his head out he said, "Great, your and air-bender, Elsa's a water-bender, Together you can just waist time all day long." Kristoff got up out of the snow. "Your a water-bender!" Jack said with amazement. Elsa stood there for a second, "Well...sort of, not yet." Elsa's grandmother came up behind them, "Alright, no more playing. Come on, Elsa," Elsa walked up to her. "You have chores."

While Elsa and her grandmother walked away from everyone Elsa started talking, "I told you he's the real thing Gran Gran. I finally found a bender to teach me." They stopped walking, "Elsa...try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special, I can tell. I sense he's fulled with much wisdom." Elsa said, she looked over to where Jack is. She saw him have his tough on his staff.

"See...now my tough is stuck to my staff." Jack said, in the best way he could. A little boy grabbed in and pulled on it. Jack made a "n" noice, his tough got pulled out to far. The kids started laughing.

~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Hiccup was training. Their were two other Fire-benders standing in front of him, they were getting ready for a match. The uncle was on the side lines, "Again." he instructed. Hiccup got into his battle stance, he shot fire out of both hands. The fire shot out to both of the opponents but they both had deflected it. The one on the right punch out fire at Hiccup, but he ducked just in time. Both opponents shot out fire and him, he leaped into the air and landed farther away from them. Hiccup put out both of his fist to go again, he heard his uncle sigh. "No," The uncle stood up from his seat.

"Power in fire-bending comes from the breath, not the muscles. Breath becomes energy in the body. The energy goes past your limes and becomes fire." He said, punching out fire at Hiccup on the last word. "Get it right this time."

"Enough." Hiccup said. He walked up to his uncle. "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more then ready."

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." The uncle sat down. "Drill it again!" Hiccup became angered with all this practicing. Hiccup turned around and kicked fire out at the opponents. The opponent on the right tried to block it with fire but got knocked back as Hiccup's fire was more stronger. Hiccup turns to his uncle, "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Air-bender. He must be over three hundred years old by now. He's had three centuries to master the four elements, I'll need more then basic fire-bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!" Hiccup raised his voice at the end. "Vary well...but first," The uncle reaches down and grabs a bowl. "I must finish my roast duck." Hiccup was a little disgusted by it as he saw his uncle eating it. "Um num...um."

~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~

"Now men, it is important that you show no fear when facing a Fire-bender. In the water tribe we fight till the last man standing. For with out courage, how can we call are selves men?" Kristoff said, a whole bunch of little boys were looking at him. "I gotta pee." One little boy in the back said, with his hand up.

"Listen until your fathers return from the war, their counting on you to be the men of this tribe and that means, no potty breaks." Kristoff said, getting a little irritated with them. "But I really gotta go." The little boy said. Kristoff sighed, "Okay...who else has to go?" All the little boys raised their hands. Kristoff's eyes were wide on how many had to actually go, he face palmed himself. As the little boys walked away, Elsa came up behind him. "Have you see Jack? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Jack comes out of a door of a little snow tower. "Wow! Everything freezes in there." The kids that needed to go to the potty came up and laughed and what Jack was saying. Krsitoff scoffed, "Elsa get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." Kristoff was about to turn when he heard a child say "whee!" He looked and saw children sliding down the dragons tail and into a snow pile. The children were laughing and Elsa even started to laugh. Kristoff took a run to were they all are. "Stop! Stop it right now!" he yelled out, he looked at Jack, who was on top of the dragon. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"What war?" Jack slid off the dragon and softly landed on the ground. "What are you talking about?" Jack said, war what war? he doesn't remember a war. "Your kidding right?" Kristoff said. Jack really didn't know what he was talking about. Then over there, Jack saw something he really liked. "PENGUIN!" Jack yelled out. The penguin looked a little scared when he said that, it started to wattle away. Jack was smiling and ran towards it. Leaving a blast of air behind him."He's kidding. Right?" Kristoff said, Elsa really didn't know.

There was a whole bunch of penguins around this one aria. Some were sliding down hills and some were starring out into the distance. When Elsa got there she was looking for Jack.

"Jack." Elsa called out. She heard a laugh and new that was him. "Haha hey come on little guy," Jack said reaching out for penguins but they were all walking away from him. "Wanna go sledding?" Jack jumped to catch one but ended up missing and landing on the ground. Elsa came up as Jack got up from the ground. "I have a way with animals." Jack turned and started acting like a penguin, mimicking their sounds. Elsa laughed, "Jack, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me water bending." Jack was getting dragged across the snow while he held onto a penguins tail. Jack let go of it and looked to Elsa, "You got a deal. Just one little problem." Jack gets up and the wind lifts him up into the air, "I'm an Air-bender." Jack gets on his knees, "Not a Water-bender." Jack stands up, "Isn't there someone in your tribe you can teach you?" Jack asked. "No," Elsa turns away, "You looking at the only Water-bender in the whole south pole."

"This isn't right...a water bender needs to master water." Jack thought for a second. "What about the North Pole? There's another water tribe up there right? Maybe they have Water-benders that can teach you."

"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with are sister tribe in a long time. It's on the other side of the world."

"But you forget I have a flying dragon. Alfa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Elsa, were gonna find you a master."

"That's...I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before."

"Well you think about it, but in the mean time...can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Jack said with exitment. "Okay," Elsa started, "Listen closely my young peuple. Catching penguins is an anchiant and sacred art." Elsa grabbed a fish, "Observe." She threw it and Jack caught the fish. A whole bunch of penguins came closing in on him. Jack laughed as they closed in.

Jack and Elsa flew peguins up in the air, off the cliff. "Whoahoo!" They said. They were laughing and smiling all the way down to the ground. They both slid as they landed and glided down the icy hill. They went fast enough to make snow pile up behind them. Elsa laughed and slid passed a little cliff. Not Jack, he was sliding off of the cliff and into the air. Elsa looked up as she saw Jack fly over her. Jack landed after passing another cliff. Elsa slid off of the cliff, "Whoah!" She landed beside him still sliding. Jack and Elsa started laughing together, "I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

"You still are a kid." Jack said, you should never stop having fun. Jack laughed as they went down the hill and into a tunnal. They were sliding up and down the edges of it, passing little rase of light. Elsa smiled, feeling free as ever. Jack then made some air around him and spead up in front of Elsa. He made his go really fast as they made it to the exit. Jack and ELsa slid out of there and came to a stop, they got off the peguiens. Elsa walked to catch up to her friend, Jack saw something that he probably never saw. "Whoa." Jack said, looking up. It was a viking like ship stuck in a giant thing of ice. "What is that?"

"A fire viking ship and a vary bad memory for my people."

Jack started to walk towards it. "Jack stop, we're not aloud to go near it. The ship could be boobytrapped." Elsa said in cation. Jack turned around, "If you wanna be a bender, you gotta let go of fear. " Elsa thought about it for a second. She started to walk but was still in fear of it. Once Elsa caught up to Jack, he started to walk towards it with her. They both looked up at it, the thing does look vary creepy, tall and big. Jack and Elsa climed up to a hole in the ship. They carefully went inside of it.

They walk past a creepy door way and down a hall. Elsa couldn't help but look back for anything that might have been still here. They was past another door way and come up to a enterence that leads up to the body. Rats were scerying around making them look up. They come up to a room with weapons in it, Jack was the first to walk in. Elsa came in after him, "This ship has haunted my tribe since gran gran was a little girl." Jack listened to Elsa as he looked at all the weponry. "It was part of the fire nations first attacks. "

"Okay back up, I have friends all of the world even in the fire nation." Jack grabbed one of the weapons, "I've never seen any war. "

"Jack, how long were you in that ice?"

"I don't know, a few days maybe?"

"I think it was more like a hundred years."

"What? That's impossable. Do I look like a three hundred and seventeen year old man to you?"

"Think about it. The war is three hundred years old. You don't know about it because some how, you were in there the whole time. It's the only explenation." Around the end when Elsa said that, Jack was shocked. Jack started walking back to a wall. "Three hundred years." Jack said as he sat down. "I can't believe it." Jack said, Elsa came up to him and put her gloved hand on his back. "I'm sorry Jack." Elsa paused for a second, Jack didn't look any better. "Maybe there's a bright side to all of this." Jack thought about it, he turned his head and smiled. "I did get to meet you." Elsa gave him a big smile, "Come on, lets get outta here. " Elsa helpped him up with both of her hands. They started to walk out of the room.

They come up to another etrance. "Jack, let's head back. This place is creepy." They looked around the room. Jack looked down as his bare foot hit something. Then all of a sudden the door closed on them, they both gasp in serprise. They went up to the door grabbing onto the bars. "What's that you said about boobytraps?" They turned around and saw that the steam was going off. They gasp as more started to go off. Then something shot out of the roof and into the sky. "Uh oh." Jack said, as him and Elsa were looking through the window. The thing was a flare, it was going into the sky and exploded onto it's self.

Jack turned and looked up to the hole in the roof. Jack then had an idea. "Hold on tight." Jack grabbed Elsa, bridle style, and jumped out of there. Elsa was a little serprised and she had let out a yelp. Jack landed with Elsa still in his arms.

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

Hiccup looked through his telescope and saw the flare. He saw two people standing on the top edge of the viking ship. One was carrying the other, they jumped down onto different levels of the ship and landed on the ground. Once Hiccup saw him jumping he new exactly who it was. "The last Air-bender. Quite agile for his old age." Hiccup turned around to the other people on the ship. "Wake my uncle. Tell him," Hiccup looked back to the direction the avatar was. "I found the avatar." He looked through the telescope again and saw them running west. Hiccup fallowed the direction and saw a little village. "As well as his hiding place."

Hiccup glared, he finally is going to get the avatar and no one can stop him.

 **To be continued...**

 **Just to be clear Alfa is that giant dragon in HTTYD2...just a little down sized as I imagine it.**

 **Well I had fun doing this! Review! and tell me what you think.**


End file.
